Im Still Fighting
by NinjaGirl16100
Summary: Sieata Comro is back but this time she s in a wheelchair. As she is being watched by the team Aqualad begins to feel something towards her. Will something blossom between these two or will none of them make the move? Read to find out in this exciting journey.


I'm Still Fighting

~Sieata's View~

I slightly leaned forward in my seat to look at Mount Justice better. I should probably introduce myself I'm Sieata Comro and if you had read my recent stories you'd know who I am. Anyway I used to work with the Justice League but now I don't work with them. My sisters who work with the Justice League went away on a secret mission so Batman is watching me but he can't keep eyes on me twenty-four seven. Batman then offered me-more like told me-a place with a team called Young Justice. I decided to try it.

Anyway so I looked over at Batman feeling giddier then when I first joined the League. He looked at me out of the corner of his eye and flashed his Bat-smile at me. I saw the side of the mountain open as we drove in. After he came to a halt Batman stepped out and went to retrieve something from the trunk. I opened the door and shimmied on my butt. Batman then came back with a bag and a wheelchair. Reason? I suffered a serious injury to my legs. My sister Polaris who is a Medic said it might be permanent. But I got confidence that it isn't.

Batman picked me up bridal style then set me down in the wheelchair. I scooted around on my butt getting comfortable. Batman then gripped the handlebars and gently pushed me into the secret cave. As we got deeper in the cave I heard grunting. I figured it was something else so I ignored it. But then it got closer and I was shocked to see a group of teens fighting. A tan boy was brawling a heavy muscle bound man while four-two girls two boys-were watching. I made a guess that they were training so I looked in envy.

Batman cleared his throat having the kids approach him. "Team I want you to meet someone." He mentioned to me as I wheeled in closer. "This is Sieata Comro A.K.A Tigeress." I smiled while waving at the same time saying hey. He then faced me. "Sieata I want you to meet Young Justice. Aqualad Superboy Miss Martian Artemis Kid Flash and Robin." I looked at the one named Superboy in shock. "Wait you're a boy?" He frowned for a bit. "Um...yeah. Why?" I looked down a little embarrassed. "I thought you were a man by your muscles." Some chuckled while he smiled at me.

The one named Aqualad held his hand out to me. "It is an honor to meet you." I took it shaking taking note at his webs. "Likewise Aqualad." Batman then stepped forward. "Sieata has been left in my care to watch her but I can't. So I ask you to watch her for me." Kid Flash scoffed. "How can she go anywhere? She can't go anywhere in a wheelchair." I frowned at him and was going to go up in his face telling him that I can do jackshit better then he can but Batman stopped me. "Don't test her. Trust me. You don't want to."

~Aqualad's View~

As Batman left I looked at Sieata wondering how she got disabled. It didn't look like it was from birth and she still had her legs. She spun one wheel to face us. "Sieata how did you get...disabled?" She looked down but she answered. "I was...injured in battle. I took a blow to my lower half of my body protecting Aquaman. It hurt to move my legs. My sister Polaris told me it might be permanent but I'm confident that it isn't."

I heard Miss Martian silently gasp and watched as Kid bit his lip in regret. Superboy smiled at her a little awkwardly. "Uh...I'm sorry about it." Kid nodded as well. "Yeah I mean it must suck being dis-" Sieata glared at Kid as if he was saying something rude. She focused her glare on him. "Listen Kid Mouth just because I'm 'disabled' doesn't mean I can't fight kick ass and at best guess I could drop kick your ass into next Tuesday. Got it?" Kid nodded a little scared. Superboy rose an eyebrow. "How can you fight him if you're sitting down?" She wheeled herself closer to him patting her leg. "Boy you have not seen me in action! Let's go! You and me!"

I frowned in worry as she placed her elbow on the table. I didn't think Sieata would win considering that Superboy is half Kryptonian. He took her challenge placed his elbow across from hers. They gripped hands and I took notice in Sieata's arm. It had muscle. And lot's of it. Robin gave them the signal to start and I watched as Superboy's arm squirmed and tightened as he struggled to push down her hand but Sieata's arm did absolutely nothing. I thought she was cheating so I looked under the table. I didn't see anything that was making her win. _How is she doing that?_ She smirked a bit. "Oh? Are we starting?" She then scrunched up her face gripped his hand tightly and pushed down so hard Superboy yelped in surprise and pain.

Sieata flexed her arm as Superboy looked to see if she was cheating. "Look buddy the reason I can win is because I got confidence. Confidence can go a long way." She wheeled around and picked up his arm to see if it was hurt. While she was doing that I thought to myself impressed. _Confidence? I never had that kind of thing. Hmm...I wonder what it means._ Her voice put my train of thoughts to a halt. "You're arm is fine Hercules. You get to live to see another battle won." He smiled a bit then frowned. "Hercules is a Greek god right?" Sieata nodded as she wheeled away. "Yup. But not a god a hero." I hurried to catch up to her. "Where are you going?" She didn't turn my way but I noticed that she was heading to the hanger. "I'm bored I want to go somewhere." Miss Martian floated over and stopped her in her tracks. "B-But Batman said to watch you." She wheeled around her and continued. "He said watch me but he didn't say where."

~Sieata's View~

~In the Bio Ship~

I leaned in my seat a bit to look out the window at the vast deep blue sea. I smiled as I remembered Aquaman once bringing me to Atlantis to celebrate Easter with him. **Wow. It must have been fun to go to Atlantis.** I looked around wondering who said that. **Don't worry Sieata, it's me Megan.** I looked at Miss Martian hoping she knew who this Megan person is. She smiled my way. "How was Atlantis?" I felt my eyes widen in amazement. "You're...Megan?" After she nodded I smiled at her. "Nice name. It suits you."

After I explain my opinion on Atlantis I looked at Kid Flash. "So who's under that lemon mask?" He scowled at me but put on a flirty smile. "I'm Wally West my lady." I rolled my eyes at his smile but ignored him. I looked at Aqualad. He smiled. "Kaldur'ahm. But you may call me Kaldur." I smiled. "Nice name." I caught Superboy's eye as I turned. "I'm Connor Kent." I nodded in approval. I glanced at Robin. "I'm not sharing my real name but you should know me Sieata." I nodded taking the hint and wheeled my chair around to Artemis. "My name is Artemis Crock." I smirked a bit. "Huh. You're name is fitting." She smiled at me.

Superboy cleared his throat. "So...how did you become Tigeress?" I sighed wondering where I should begin. "Well...Rob knows but you guys don't." I shifted a bit so that my tail can be seen. Then I made the spell that's made to hide my ears disappear. I smiled a bit again as everyone stared at them amazed. "So...you're a Neko?" I sniggered at Kid's query but I nodded anyways. I caught Aqualad Miss M and Superboy's confused look. "Neko means someone who is half cat." Miss M floated over and rubbed my left ear. I felt my tail swing in enjoyment.

"They're...real." I held my tongue from making a smart remark. "Uh yeah they are." Miss M looked at me like she was thinking about something. "How did you get these?" I sighed. "It's hard to explain really. So...just read my mind and share it with the rest of the team." She looked at me as if I was telling her the sky was pink which was wrong. "Are you sure?" I nodded. "I'll think about it. All you have to do is share it with the team." She nodded biting her lip as well. I smiled at her. "Megan. It's going to be alright."

~Aqualad's View~

I watched as images filled my mind. There was a woman who was hooked up to equipment that was filled with some kind of bubbly substance. She gave birth to a baby who had ears and a very small tail. The men that were helping her took the baby away and started to poke her with needles. The woman then stole the baby and ran into the night. They came to an alley where the woman left the baby in a basket with a blanket. The baby never stopped the images vanished.

I didn't know I was crying until I opened my eyes. Some tears fell to the ground and I reached up to wipe them away. I heard Kid sniff and Robin mutter something. Superboy looked so sympathetic. He stood up walked over to Sieata and hugged her from behind. She smiled and patted his arm. Miss Martian hugged Sieata from the side as tears spilled like there was no tomorrow. Kid walked over took Sieata's hand and held it as he looked down solemn. Robin looked over at her. "It must really hurt huh Sieata?" She nodded as they went back to their seats. "Yeah. I thought my biological mom was being...well...a jerk but she didn't know. She was tricked. I...forgive her."

We were all quiet as we flew through the blue sky. I suppose everyone was still thinking about Sieata's past. Kid turned looking at her probably wondering if it was possible to be a mutant. She looked at him as if she knew he was thinking about it. "Kid you really shouldn't try it. It's painful." He dipped his head in silence. Sieata looked out the window silent probably in thought. I frowned a bit wondering how she knew. "H-how did-?" Sieata smirked at Robin's confused face. "I can hear you guys." **We're telepathically linked remember?** I smiled as Kid blushed a bit. All at once something struck the side of the ship. It began to spin. I heard something being tossed around inside the ship. And all I remember was spinning and shouting.

~Sieata's View~

I heard something being tossed around in the ship. Instantly I remembered that I wasn't on the 'solo' act as my sisters called it. I felt my ass being lifted off the wheelchair and being tossed around. As I was tossed about, I looked around. Miss M was shouting at Superboy as he tried to take a jump at her. Artemis managed to grab Kid's hand and keep him away from flying debris. Robin used one of his grappling hooks to maneuver away from flying objects. Eventually I realized that there was more then five people on this team. I heard someone shout 'lad' and 'window' until I realized. Kaldur is missing.

I braced my hands on a wall maneuver myself until I was aiming at a window pushed with all my might and and soon I came right at the window with a loud crash. I felt glass rip my skin as I broke the glass. I slowly straightened my stiff legs as I sped through the sky. I heard the wind leave me as it echoed in my ears. Eventually I saw a figure limp and lifeless. I got closer to it as I realized it was Kaldur unconscious. I reached out to him as I gripped his hand. _Huh...he's an Atlantean. That must be why the Aqua part._ I pulled him close close enough to hear his breathing. I sighed in relief but frowned in worry. I straightened my stiff legs again as I thought of my beautiful amazing gift. Soon I heard flapping then I was flying.

~Kaldur's View~

Darkness. That was it. I didn't see anything else. I felt my head pound as I slowly opened my eyes. _Oh...what...happened?..._ I barely had my eyes opened until I remembered I was falling. I thought I died so I began to squirm a bit. "Hey hey hey...chill...I gotcha ya buddy." The voice was so familiar and I wanted to see who it was but tiredness swarmed over me like a flash flood.

When I came to I heard talking. I blinked once and looked to be quite surprised to find Batman scolding Sieata as he cleaned her up. "But if I didn't save him he would have been a pancake on the ground." Batman sighed as he furiously wiped away some blood. "I don't care if you think it was to protect him you should have never gone outside anyways!" Kid cleared his throat as I took notice in the large bandage wrap on his head. "Uh...Batman...Sieata was able to carry the ship all the way here." Batman sighed as he wrapped up Sieata's arm. "Yes she did but-" I sat up and hopped out of bed before he could say anything else.

"Batman sir if I may?" Batman narrowed his eyes at me so I continued to stand on my feet hopefully so I looked brave not scared. "Sir she saved me from a possible death and perhaps serious injury. I may not have been there and seen it to backup my defense but Sieata carried the Bio Ship all the way here." I felt my legs wobble as I leaned against the bed. "Sieata is the most determined person I have ever seen. I bet if she was dressed nicely she would still defeat people without a single scratch while you all sit around on your asses. I'm more then willing betting that Sieata would defeat a metahuman. Now then I believe that settles that."

I sat down before I fell on my bottom. I sighed as pain rippled throughout my body. I noticed that the team seemed a little surprised at that and I heard Aquaman my king mutter something. Batman gave me a long look before turning and asking the Leaguers to follow him. After they had left I released the one breath I held in. Sieata looked my way impressed. "Wow. You stood up to Batman. And I thought Flames was stubborn." I turned to see that some of the Leaguers hadn't left yet.

One of them had white hair so long it might have been a cape. She wore a white jumpsuit with a symbol of icicles growing four different ways. She wore white heeled boots and a bright smile and beautiful bright blue eyes though her features was cold. She stepped forward with a hand out to shake. "Hi. I'm Polaris." I shook her hand quite surprised to find it cold. Another had red mid-length hair that was wild and cut in various cuts. Her skin was tan almost almond with a red jumpsuit along with some loose red high heeled boots. When she caught my eye she smiled. "This is Flames she's a fire elemental." I smiled at her.

One seemed to pretty nervous I looked her way. She had grey hair stripes on each that was dyed with different colors. She wore a grey jumpsuit with grey high heels. I held out my hand and she shook it. "This is Weya. She's a weather spirit." A blonde who was wearing a load of makeup and yellow clothes hopped my way. "Oh and that's Solaria." I smiled at her. Another had cobalt blue dyed hair with a cobalt blue jumpsuit. "This is Zaperia. She's very zappy." I smiled at her as she made a face at me politely. One had sand colored hair with a sand colored jumpsuit. "This is Tornado. She's half snake." I smiled at her. Two almost looked the same. One had light grey colored hair while the other one had raven black hair almost close to a violet. Both were wearing jumpsuits that were colored light grey and charcoal black. "These two are Katrina and Panther." I took notice in the animal ears that they have like Sieata's.

Robin came my way looking either relieved or mad it was hard to tell through the black glasses. "You stood up to Batman! Are you crazy?!" I paused to think over the question then nodded. Megan sighed almost as if she was stressed or happy. I faced my team wanting to know what happened. Megan read my mind for that. "Well...Kaldur after you fell unconscious Sieata fell out of her chair and jumped out a window after you. She caught you then she…" Megan paused frowning as if she couldn't remember. Kid sighed and finished for her. "She flew. I mean like she had wings and she literally flew."

~Sieata's View~

Okay I'll admit I feel guilty for not calling the Justice League for help. And none of that wouldn't have happened if I didn't decided to go for a ride. And right now they now that I have wings. Which is true, I do. But I needed to do what was best for myself and the team which means revealing secrets that were meant to not to be shown. Kaldur looked my way shocked. I smiled at him as his confused look became more confused.

"Sieata? Do you really have wings?" I nodded as I felt my wings open wide on my back. I watched shock and awe spread across their faces. I don't feel one bit guilty or scared. Megan floated over running her hands up and down my wings. "Wow. Very...yellow." I smirked at Kid's outcry in pain as Artemis elbowed him. "Gold actually." Solaris nodded in approval even though I have a feeling she wants one of my feathers so she can go and buy something expensive.

Kaldur nodded in confusement. "Sieata why didn't you tell or show us?" I sighed. _Oh boy John told me about this._ I looked up facing them. "Because my wings are real gold. If I trust anyone with the secret of my wings the next thing I'll know is that I'll wake up one morning with my wings bald!" Robin stifled a laugh at the idea of my wings bald. Connor felt my wings in awe. "They are pretty." I blushed a bit as Connor nodded in agreement at Megan's comment. I folded my wings behind my back and decided to change the subject.

"So...what was that thing that hit the ship?" Megan frowned a bit. "I don't know. Whatever it was it was big." I frowned as I remembered the dent in the ship as I carried it back to the mountain. While they talked with my sisters on what that thing was, laced my fingers together as I placed my chin on top of them. _Hm...It wasn't a bird that's for sure. It couldn't be a rock rocks usually do more damage...No what if it was a..._ I gripped the wheels tightly as I wheeled myself all the way to the hanger.

When I reached the Bio Ship I took a look at the damage. The dent was bigger then a rock and larger then Hulk's fist. _Go figure...my guess was right. Someone did hit purposely to try and hurt us. Or worse...kill us._ I ran my hand along the dent looking for any clues. Which I did. I found that whatever hit us had a red paint job. There was some scratch marks of the paint in and around the dent. _Hm...red paint job...trying to kill us...it could be one of my enemies...but which one?_ I paused to think as the team ran in. "Sieata! What are you doing?" I looked at Solaris who instantly read my mind. I looked at the team. "Guys...a enemy of mine is here in Happy Harbor. She knows I'm here." Kaldur frowned in worry as Robin stepped forward. "Are...are you sure? She tried to kill you when you and I last saw her." I nodded. Kaldur stepped forward. "Sieata who is this enemy?" I faced him as the memory of the enemy appeared bright as day. "Her name...is Red Ninja."

~Meanwhile…~

~Evil Lair~

I hopped out of the pilot seat pulling off the goggles that keeps scratching against his face. _Ah the feeling of when a evil deed has been done._ Who am I? Well I'm yo mama! Kidding. I'm a evil person who just wants to see the god damn world burst into flames. I walked past the Joker who had came to take my goggles for me. "Ah! I see the boss is in a good mood." I smirked as I pulled down my flame colored hair. "Yes Joker. I'm in a **very** good mood."

Poison Ivy and Gorilla Grodd noticed me coming and smiled my way as I pulled off my jacket. "Hm~a good evil deed done?" I smiled proud as I ever could feel. "Oh yes." I kicked off my boots and slipped on my high heels as Black Adam inspected my ship. "Hm...you must have hit something. You scratched half the paint off." I shrugged as I yanked off my gloves. "I hit another ship. The one that belongs to Young Justice." Count Vertigo looked at me in surprise. "You mean the Bio Ship? I'm quite impressed." Wontan handed me my mask as I nodded once more.

"Well it was quite fun." Atomic-Skull looked my way as I sat next to him. "So what's the plan dear I say?" I rolled my eyes at the Jokes but still answered. "Easy. We find the place where my nemesis is hiding at destroy whoever is helping her then kill her." Ultra-Humanite smiled. "That easy huh?" I nodded once more. Joker smiled. "I love you're pretty mind." I stood up and looked in the mirror I keep in the conference room. "Well of course." I put on the mask I was handed my way in and smiled. "I'm Red Ninja after all. And I'm evil."

~Three days later…~

~Kaldur's view~

I slowly stood up on my healed feet as Sieata dragged me out of bed. I have rested and regained my strength after that day. And for someone who is in a wheelchair she has a lot of strength. _And beauty, and grit and determination and..._ I shook my head trying to clear my mind full of such thoughts. _What am I thinking? She's probably older then me._ I wobbled a bit as Sieata helped me a bit. "Easy Kaldur. I gotcha." I smiled at her as she wheeled away slowly. I straightened then walked to the living room slowly.

Of course Wally was playing a game with Robin they do that quite often. Connor was helping Megan make a cake of some sort. Artemis was making more arrows as she watched a few cartoons. I smiled at Sieata as she wheeled with me to a seat. I sat down as Artemis saw a cartoon episode something about high school crushes and love. I heard Sieata sigh either in awe or in sadness. "Are you alright Sieata?" She smiled as she looked my way. "Yeah just...thinking about an old crush." I rose a eyebrow as something boiled like a hot overfilled pan of stew. "Oh? Were you in love in high school?" Sieata nodded as she smiled. "Heh...yeah. I'm should be in high school. But I'm homeschooled." I smiled almost happy to see her happy. A loud boom ended the peace and the next thing I knew I'm being choked by a big muscular man.

~Sieata's View~

At the blast I was instantly rolled out of my chair. I propped myself up on my forearms as I looked to see who decided to not to use the door. I was a tall muscular man dressed in red choking Kaldur to death. I heard him wheezed and gasp for air as he tried to break the grip. Connor jumped up cocked his arm and tried to land a punch on him. The man moved Kaldur in front of Connor and Connor stalled. The man then socked Connor in the face then slapped Megan when she tried to brainwash him.

The man in red smirked at us. " **Listen up! If you want this man to live I demand to see Sieata Comro!"** I froze in fear. _Me. He wants me._ I wanted to shout out I'm here but I couldn't. I was...scared. Scared for me. Scared for him. Scared for us. I notice that Kaldur was becoming limp. I was terrified. _It's over. We all will die._ I heard Wally's cry of terror and Robin's scared gasp. _Ah hell n_ _o! Hell no we will not die! We will live! We...will..._ _ **FIGHT!**_ I propped myself up on my knees. I furrowed my brow sweat breaking out as I raised up my left stiff leg. _I can do this. I can do this._ I raised up my right leg as I slowly stood up. I straightened my legs as I stood in front of the man. I reached down and picked up a large rock. I faced the man. " **Drop him.** "

The man smirked as he dropped Kaldur. He collapsed in a heap gasping and coughing. Red (I'm calling him that) pulled out two daggers as he aimed them at me. I rose up my rock and took my aim. Before I could throw the rock a loud crash shook the building. Superman smacked Red across the back of his head. Red collapsed in a heap. I smiled happy to see him. Something landed behind me and I rose my rock. Batman took the rock from me. "Easy we're here to help you." I remembered Kaldur and stiffly walked his way. Kaldur stood up looking pretty pale and purple. "Kaldur are you okay?" He nodded and smiled. "Yes. I am alright." I sighed and hugged him. "Thank god." Wally walked our way while the Justice League stared in shock. "Sieata…" I looked at him wondering what's wrong. "...You're...you'r legs. You can walk." I blinked in surprise. _Walk. I can...I can walk?_ I looked down to see he was right. I chuckled as I took a shaky step. I wobbled a bit as I slipped in Superman's arms. "I can walk!"

~Three weeks later…~

~Kaldur's view~

I gently pulled Sieata out of her wheelchair. It has been a while since Sieata had first stood. But I still wanted to know who that man was. And who this Red Ninja person is. I frowned as Sieata took a step towards Wally who was helping me with the team. She smiled at Wally who smiled at her flirtingly. I looked down in worry. _The man demanded to see Sieata. But she fought-or at least tried to-him. Why can't the villains understand that Sieata is merely young?_

Sieata's laughter put my thoughts to halt. I smiled at her happy bright smiling face. _It feels so good to see her smile again._ I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see Aquaman behind me. "I wish to speak with you Kaldur." I felt my heart sink like it was sinking in a deep black ocean. I followed quite nervously wondering what was wrong. I came to a darkened room. "Step inside." I slowly walked in until I heard laughter. Deep scary laughter. I gasped until I realized who it belonged to. _Joker._ I turned to run but Aquaman stood in my way. His hand was clamped over my mouth blocking my cries. "Oh come now Aqualad…" His voice disappeared to a warm scary female voice. "...I want to introduce myself. I'm…" I looked up to see a girl dressed in red. "...Red Ninja."

I tried to shout hoping someone can hear me but her hand's grip was strong. My hands were pulled behind me as I tried to fight of Joker. Atomic Skull bounded my hands so I began kicking. I managed to kick Poison Ivy in the chest but Gorilla Grodd's large hands gripped my body. I looked around surprised to see Black Adam Count Vertigo and Ultra-Humanite. Red Ninja shouted a demand at Black Adam but I was busy kicking. Count Vertigo used his hypnotizing thing to make me feel dizzy and it did. I tried to shake off the feeling but it was strong. A red bandana was tied around my mouth. Gorilla Grodd threw me over his shoulder as I tried to get off. Poison Ivy sighed almost irritated. ¨Can we just kill him?" Red Ninja shook her head as she pulled out a needle. ¨No. We need him alive. And why?¨ I felt the needle prick my skin. Somehow she knew how to prick Atlantean skin. I felt my eyelids droop very low. ¨Because **he** is Sieata Comro´s weakness." That was the last thing I heard until everything went black.

~Sieata´s View~

I walked over to the couch where Robin sat. I leaned on the chair arm as I watched him win the game he was playing. I sat next to Wally who was stuffing his face full of chips. I then slowly stretched out my legs. _Finally. I can walk again. I can walk like all other girls._ I fell back on my back chuckling. Wally popped a chip in my mouth as I opened my mouth for one. I smiled as I chewed it. I looked around for Kaldur but he was nowhere. I saw Aquaman walk in looking from left to right. I hopped off the couch walking over to him.

¨Heya Arthur. Are you looking for something?¨ He looked my way nodding. ¨Yes. I don't suppose you have seen Kaldur anywhere have you?¨ I shook my head no slightly confused. ¨I saw him walk off with you. You said you wanted to talk to him.¨ Aquaman shook his head. ¨I didn´t. I was with the Justice League.¨ I frowned. I saw Connor walking by so I called out to him. ¨Hey have you seen Kaldur anywhere?¨ He shook his head as he left to talk to Megan. I felt worry creeping around the corner as I asked everyone in the building with Aquaman.

 _Oh my god. How the hell can you lose a god damn human-fish?! Okay okay okay okay...Relax. He's probably using the restroom._ I checked the restroom shocked to not see him there. I checked his room looking for any leads. I didn't see anything that can lead me to his disappearance. I looked until I reached a dark room. I looked inside hoping to see him in there. Hoping for him to jump out scaring me laughing saying it was a mere joke. I fumbled around on the wall looking for a light switch. As soon as I found a light switch I turned it on shocked to find it ransacked. Everything tossed about or broken. _My god...what happened here?_ I reached down and picked up a yellow envelope. I opened it surprised to see a picture of Kaldur bound and gagged out cold with a knife being pointed at his neck. In being red words read save him if you can. I crumpled the envelope in my hand in anger. _Hang on Kaldur we´ll save you._

~Superboy´s View~

We all stood in the center of the mountain listening to Batman's battle plan. Sieata was tapping her foot angry and ready to punch something. Wally was listening very closely. Robin was nodding at every word Batman said. I honestly was shocked to hear that Kaldur was kidnapped. I mean sure someone gets held hostage but kidnapped at a base that´s twisted.

Batman told us that we needed to listen to Sieata because she knows this villain better she knows herself. I nodded ready to attack. Moments later we were riding the Bio Ship all the way to Red Ninja´s base. ¨Okay Sieata we are getting close to the target.¨ Sieata nodded. I could tell she was really mad right now. ¨Okay. Be prepared to drop.¨ Robin cleared his throat. ¨Um Sieata...¨ She looked at him serious. ¨...Um...whatś the plan?¨ Sieata pulled out two guns loaded them and checked it. ¨Go in there kick some bums around find Kaldur get out of there alive and blow up the base. Cool?¨ I nodded already liking the plan.

We barged in like we owned the place. I knocked a few out but when I looked Sieata´s way to see if she needed help I was quite shocked to see her shooting like crazy. Her guns ran out so she ditched them and began to use her hands in some kind of martial arts. We all were pushed up into a circle by all of the soldiers. Sieata smirked at all of us. ¨Hey guys? Cover your ears.¨ I didn't want to ask why so I did so. Sieata inhaled then screamed very loudly. The whole building shook as it trembled at Sieata´s mighty scream.

Eventually the soldiers were all gone and we were the only ones standing. Sieata smiled breathless. ¨Welp. Thatś one way to make an entrance.¨ I smiled back at her. _Now I see why Kaldur loves her. Her grit determination her skills her confidence...just...her in general._ Sieata looked up and growled in anger. I looked to see the one called Red Ninja. She wore a lot of red and was pretty snotty by the looks of it. She took off her jacket pulled out two daggers and charged at Sieata. I heard heavy footfalls until I realized that it was a group of heavy muscle bound men. I sighed in frustration. ¨Oh boy.¨

~Sieata´s View~

I wrestled the daggers out of Red Ninja's hands. I picked up one of them took my aim and lunged for her chest. She dodged wrestled the dagger out of my hand then stabbed me in the arm. I cried out in pain but I continued fighting.

Red Ninja threw some ninja stars. I didn't have a weapon to block them so I held up my arms. They struck my arms some clattering to the floor some staying embedded in my arms. I yanked them out as Red Ninja lunged once more. I karate kicked her away from me then ran looking for a weapon. I found a lead pipe and lifted it as Red Ninja lunged once more. I took a swing as I heard a sickening echoing clank. Red Ninja looked up smiling like a psychopath she is. ¨Hey that was fun. Let's do it again." I shivered at her craziness and swung more.

I kept swinging as Red Ninja laughed like crazy. ¨Now that's more like it! Do it again!" I shook my head as I dropped the lead pipe. ¨No. I don't want to hurt you.¨ I turned around ready to walk away to find Aqualad. But Red Ninja had picked up the lead pipe landing plenty of hits on me. I crumpled into a small ball hoping she would stop but she didn't. She lifted the pipe ready to give the last blow. I closed my eyes ready until...nothing. Nothing happened. I looked to see Kaldur holding the lead pipe looking green while Red Ninja is out cold. I shakily stood up and hobbled towards him. ¨Aqualad!¨

I hugged him like there was no tomorrow. He rubbed my sore shoulder gently as I rested my pounding head on his shoulder. ¨Kaldur I'm sorry. This should have never happened.¨ He lifted my chin so that he can look in my eyes. ¨But it did didn't it?¨ I rolled my eyes shrugging then hissed in pain. Kaldur opened a water tank that was next to us and used the water inside to stop the flow of blood. I sighed softly as the cold water tended my wounds. ¨There. Now that doesn't hurt does it?¨ I shook my head to tell him there was no more pain.

We returned to the base. There Polaris treated our wounds. Batman congratulated us on a successful rescue and I had to agree was successful. As I sat on the couch with Kaldur I smiled at him. He smiled back at me. I opened my mouth to say something but his lips pushed against mine cut me off. I sighed as I melted into the kiss. I broke the kiss just as Batman came in. ¨So Sieata you ready to be back with the Justice League?¨ I looked at Kaldur not wanting to leave so I answered. ¨Nah. I think I´ll stay a little while longer.¨ As Batman left I kissed Kaldur happy to experience love once more.

 **The End**


End file.
